The accident on willow way
by sweetstrawberrycolabunny
Summary: "She's back Takashi..." Honey's voice said coldly. The taller teens gray eyes widend as the two doors flew open and let in a loud gust of wind. The candle next to them flickered. The yellow light showed a girl like face behind Honey's. "She's back..."
1. Chapter 1

The tragic accident on willow way

Intro

It's been 17 years since that tragic accident on willow way. I still remember the ice cold weather and sound of your screaming voice.

You we're only 16 when it happened. So young and so pretty. I miss the very cold kisses you gave me that always made me shudder and squirm. The way your fingers slid into mine and fit perfectly in the slots.

Why did you have to go? Why did I survive only to suffer without you here? It would be much better if I was up there with you in the warmth and sunshine. Your scream that night made my heart stop and shatter. The moment I saw the truck coming I reached out to pull you back but my cold body wasn't enough to save you. The impact was so rough and hard that my body wasn't enough to shield you.

Your blood covered my hands and face. Your lovely eyes closed and your hand slowly dropped from my cheek and onto the cold ground as you left the earth. Then, I saw you, water dripping from your dress and pale body. You looked so real. So beautiful and elegant, you looked the same. Exactly like you were at age 16.

"Are you still here with me…..Haruhi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 black and white

She lay softly in a black box. Her red dress lay softly on her pale body. Her brown hair was tied up in pigs tails. Black and white surrounded the small blond teen as clear white tears soaked his hands.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time." His tears landed on her heart. Then a single clear tear fell from her eye and landed on his hand. A huge blast of wind exploded in the room, making the lights dim and flicker on and off. He let go of her hand and looked around. People were screaming and running around. Suddenly, the boy heard something.

"Everyone SHHHH!" Silence…

But, outside in the hallway you could hear music and a person singing.

Kiss me, ki ki kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.

"No way…" Takashi came behind him.

"It's her favorite song…" he whispered.

The light flickered above him. Behind the boy was the body…and a little girls face much like Haruhi's. They screamed and ran out of the church.

"What was that?" Tamaki said with tears in his eyes.

"The ghost of Haruhi…"

A/n: I scared myself typing this… comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The intro of the white rose ghost

"What do you mean Haruhi has come back?" The king sat in his red lace throne in front of the clear long table. The others sat in their chairs. The only one left was a small golden frame chair that Haruhi sat in. Honey sadly fiddled with his Usa chan.

Outside looked very gloomy and dark. A little lighting could be seen behind the gold chair.

"If she was dead, then she would have went peacefully," Honey started. The twins looked full of sorrow. Tear stains could be seen on their pale cheeks. The shadow king even looked sad, whipping his glasses every 5 minutes.

"But, she's still with us, she's not gone yet. She wants something." Honey set his bunny down on the floor next to his bunny chair. Mori came in with a huge brown bag of mail and cards.

"More cards." He set them down next to the king. The bag was ripped open.

"Here's one with some white and black hearts on it." Hikaru cleared his throat.

"Hope Haruhi goes away peacefully." He read out loud and dropped the mail on the table.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ok that is the last mail in the freaking bag." Koaru kicked the deflated bag away. Honey let a small tear fall down his cheek.

"Excuse me." Honey walked out of the room. The sky was now white with no sun at all. The hallways were empty.

Nothing was moving except Honey and the pink bunny in his pale hands. He breathed heavily. Thunder boomed in the distance. A soft cry came from the bathroom. Honey slowly walked into the cold white bathroom.

"Hello?" His voice echoed. More thunder boomed and crackled in the distance.

"H-Honey sempai?" Honey's eyes shot open. The girl that was supposed to be dead, was covering her ears and crying. Her pigtails curved and swished.

"Haru C-Chan?" Honey dropped his bunny onto the floor. The girl looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"But you're…" His breath seemed to be taken away from him. The thunder crackled in the gray and black sky. Haruhi let out a loud cry and tackled him to the ground. Her wet face dug into his chest. She whimpered.

"Haruhi." Honey's hand made its way to her cold soft brown hair. Her grip tightened on his white dress shirt. Her skin was a pale white and was freezing cold.

"Haru Chan?" she looked up at him, her tears falling freely. Her eyes were a cold icy blue.

"Why aren't you in heaven?" Honey's voice was like silk.

"Come with me?" She stood up. Honey's brown eyes widened. She held her small hand out to him.

"But what about the others?" Honey asked her. She smirked, showing rows of sharp teeth.

"They will be joining us soon." Haruhi shook her hand. Honey slowly drew his hand. He was centimeters from her hand, when a silver light made him withdraw his hand.

"It's not your time yet." A girl about his height stepped in front of him. Her long blond hair that was curled up in pigtails lay on the white tile floor. Her eyes were covered by a white cloth that wrapped around her head.

"Leave him alone Haruhi." She withdrew her long sword that was silver and wrapped in white bandages.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Rikahu." She smiled at him. Haruhi snarled.

"I'll be back." And she disappeared into a cloud of black. The long sword was put away.

"Why did you help me?" Honey looked at her. Her long blond hair swished.

"You'll find out sooner or later." She smiled at him. Her heels made a clacking sound on the tiles as she walked away.

'She'll be back.' Honey thought.

A/n: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT! Comment below?


End file.
